Sick Day
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: Oh I was so pissed at that! I wanted to see what happened. This is for IrreveRANT100 on Youtube!


Disclaimer: Its short and though I don't own the show....this is MY STORY! ALL MINE! *twitches*

**IrreveRANT100 deserves a response to her commentary on YouTube! So I made this for her! :) Hope you like it, hon! You gave me some inspiration. And don't worry, he's not married to Kathy this time! Muahahahaha!**

"Let's get you into bed." Elliot sighed as he picked Olivia up gently from the chair. He tightened the blanket around her and smiled. "That might make me feel a lot better." she giggled as he smoothed his hands on her hips. She turned towards him to stop him, but as soon as he got into the bedroom with her, he picked her up off of her feet, and gently laid her down on the bed.

He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. "You alright now?" She nodded frantically. Alright? She was on cloud nine with him just touching her like that. He turned to leave. "Wait, El, please don't go. I...might die." Lamest most paranoid excuse she could give, but actually, he seemed to be buying it. He chuckled. "Alright, Liv. Scoot over." She did as she was told, and he sat on the other side, propped his elbows on the mattress, and turned on the T.V. She layed down slowly, feeling so much better. Olivia closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Elliot turned his head after watching NCIS, and then smiled when he saw his partner was sleeping peacefully. "Aww..." he whispered, absently caressing her cheek. That moment, she turned restless, half grunting and almost screaming. She was having a nightmare, he supposed, so he gathered her in his arms and held her close. Immediately, she calmed down and snuggled into his embrace.

He smiled, knowing he was probably going to be in here for a while. Elliot pulled out his phone, and called Cragen. His captain mutually agreed, saying he should take care of his partner. When he hung up, he pulled the covers over her and himself, took off his jacket, laid his head back on the pillow with his arm tucked behind his head, and one arm around Olivia's waist. It might have been the most comfortable position he had ever been in.

Olivia blinked her eyes open and stared at Elliot's sleeping form. Her worry started. "What the hell happened?" But then she remembered that she was still sick, and she smiled to herself. Then her grin grew immensely when she saw his arm was around her waist. She nuzzled her nose into his side, and she watched with glee when she saw him smile contently. She couldn't take it anymore. One chance. She was going to try. She stroked his arms where his sleeves were rolled up. God, why doesn't he just put a sign around his neck that says, "I'm sexy, aren't I?" He took a deep breath and turned on his side. His eyes flickered open, and his eyes looked like a dancing fire. She didn't mind getting burned, though. Not at all. He smiled when he saw she was awake.

"Hey sleepyhead." she smiled. He quickly sat up. "Oh my G-" She giggled and patted his arm. "Don't worry, El. We didn't." She saw him relax and lay back down. "Liv?" he asked. "Yeah?" she coughed out after she blew her nose. Surprisingly, one blow and her nose was clear. Oh yeah, she was feeling so much better. "Can I stay here for the night? It's lonely over at my apartment." She smiled. "Sure. I don't mind." He got up out from under the covers, and pulled himself off the bed. "You don't have to take the couch..." she began. He turned towards her with a curious expression. She was on the bed on all fours. "We're mature, Elliot. Nothin-" But she was caught off when he knelt down on the balls of his feet to be eye level with her, and he pressed his nose to hers. "I don't want nothing to happen." he sighed, and slowly ran his hand up her leg.

Her cheeks flushed at the intimate contact, and before she could object, though she wasn't going to, his lips pressed against hers softly and carefully. She immediately opened her mouth to let his tongue move through. Cloud nine? More like Mock 4. He backed her up once he crawled onto the bed. He pressed her against the headboard and feasted on her neck. He smiled at the moonlight lighting up her face in the dark. He moved up to her jawline and then her cheek, and then firmly back onto her lips. Olivia placed her hand on his back, and snuck her fingers under his dress shirt to feel his muscles. He shivered at her touch, and she was proud of that. He quickly shed his shirt and she moaned at his strong physique.

He kissed her collarbone, and worked on unbuttoning her shirt. It fell off her shoulders easily and he was pleased to find nothing underneath. She pulled him closer and kissed him again. He was going to faint from the way she used his own tongue against him. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. They were glazed over in pleasure and lust. He was going to have a hell of a time with her. He ran his hands down her shoulders, following them with his lips. He traveled past her neck then, passed her breasts before giving them some attention, and then kissed everywhere on her torso.

She wasn't about to let him have all the fun, though she was enjoying herself anyway. But with all her strength, she flipped him over, and laughed at his suprised face. She kissed him again, and let her mouth slant over. She placed kisses along his jawline, and his neck, and made sure to leave a mark right below his chin. She worshipped his chest for a few minutes, knowing her kiss on his skin was driving him crazy. Then she made love to his torso, loving how his muscles tensed when she got closer to his belt buckle. She undid it quickly, and pulled his slacks down and to the floor. She was so close to actually making him go insane when he pulled her up by her arm. "Not tonight, honey. This is our first time. And I don't even have the chance to do it." She raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure we're already doing it Stabler."

He chuckled and stroked her cheek. "No I mean...tell you I love you." Her eyes immediately filled with tears and she kissed him. "...I love you too, Elliot." And above her ceiling, they could both distinctly hear, "It's about damn time!" They smiled at eachother and continued to love eachother.

**Alright IrreveRANT, you satisfied now? Cause I think I am too. Hehe. You know I love your commentaries cause I almost wet myself from laughing so hard. Choreographed is my favorite too! So enjoy! I love your guys reviews! Love you!**

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**Babybel**


End file.
